


Aching Pleasure

by orphan_account



Series: bottom johnny [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Boypussy, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Heats, M/M, Omorashi, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny basically gets fucked by his owner, Lucas.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: bottom johnny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Aching Pleasure

Johnny sits on his and Lucas' bed, bored out of his mind and was horny. His heat started today, meaning he needs his owner to fuck him silly and supposedly knot him; even though Lucas was a human, not a hybrid.

The cat hybrid whines desperately.

Johnny was hot under his clothes; having on a white turtleneck and a black plated skirt with transparent high thighs. he felt sweat roll down his face and his body.

Heat builds and curls inside of him, producing so much slick that was spilling from his pussy and soaking his panties. Johnny whines once again and rubs his thighs together and was trying to find some friction.

He slips his hand between his thighs and lets his fingers massage his silky and damp clothed pussy. Johnny lets out cute and velvety moans that filled the heated room. the cat hybrid's tail wags and swings in desperate need, needing his owner to fuck him.

"a-ah m-master.."

"you called, princess?"

Johnny stops what he was doing and looked up to see where the voice came from. his eyes widened and sees his owner with a smirk on his face, having a sadistic expression.

"did I tell you to touch yourself." It didn't come out as a question but as a statement. Johnny knew he was in trouble but his heat was happening and he couldn't just ignore it, it was unbearable and desperately annoying.

Johnny tries speaking, "b-but master, m-my h-heat just started—"

"I don't want to hear anything coming from that whorish mouth. you're getting punished."

—

Johnny was tied up and naked; his hands were behind his back and tied, his legs were spread open and having a metal bar to his ankles to prevent him from closing his legs, a blindfold tied to block his eyes from seeing whats happening and a ball gag in his mouth.

A whip hits his smooth and pure skin, resulting him to let out a cry but was muffled. a few more cracks hit him and his body had slits and cuts.

Johnny sniffled and was crying desperately for the pain to stop.

"you've been a bad boy, Johnny. never disobey my orders. NEVER."

Lucas picks up a small handful of small vibrators that had wires connected to one remote.

He dangles them onto Johnny's pussy and puts the speed at five. the vibrations gets stronger and the cat hybrid could feel more slick flowing out of his pussy and dripping onto the bed. Johnny whines and shakes his head, his legs quiver and feels the pressure build inside of him.

The speed goes higher to ten and the vibrations get even stronger than before. 

Johnny cries and was moving his hips back and forth and side to side, trying to get away from the vibrators.

his orgasm increases and Johnny is desperately needed to release.

suddenly...

"oh, Johnny," Lucas cooed.

Johnny cries and hiccups when he instantly starts releasing his urine. 

wetting the bed and making a damped puddle on the sheets.

A harsh slap hits the hybrid's pussy and Johnny immediately screams out but was muffled by the ball gag. his orgasm finally hits and a heavy gush of slick squirts out of his pussy.

Johnny's head was thrown back and was squirting out the heavy gush; mixing it with his urine.

Lucas unbuckles his belt and takes off his pants and underwear. he unbuttons his white button down shirt and drops them onto the floor.

The owner then grabs a 6-7 inched vibrating pink dildo. He angles it towards Johnny's quivering pussy and stuffs it inside of his hole. It breaches inside and the hybrid felt his walls separate forcefully.

The owner straddles Johnny's torso and takes off the ball gag. Johnny gasps out a breather and chokes on his spit. Lucas cups Johnny's chin and his fingers pushes down onto his cheeks, forcing the hybrid to open his mouth and his tongue lolled out.

"be a good kitty and suck my cock."

Johnny stiffly nods and lets his tongue do kitten licks on his owner's cock. he then suckles onto knob before diving onto his owner’s dick. the hybrid cranes his neck upwards and was struggling to get all of him inside of his mouth.

Lucas sees Johnny’s struggling and immediately helps him by holding his head up and thrusting into his mouth.

The hybrid chokes on his cock when he felt the knob hit the back of his throat. he squeezes his lips on his owner’s dick and bobs his head back and forth. Lucas groans at the blissful sensation of Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny’s owner finally thrusts into his mouth deeply and his hybrid’s nose was pushed into his chocolate pubic hairs. Johnny rolled his eyes back and felt the huge cock breach inside of his throat. 

Lucas continuously charges into Johnny’s mouth without mercy and sees his cock bulge in his hybrid’s neck. Drool spills from Johnny’s mouth and snot forms at his nose.

The owner grunts and finally releases inside of Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny’s cat ears twitches and his tail wags side to side. semen fills his mouth and flows down his throat and gets welcomed into his tummy.

Lucas pulls out and Johnny coughs up some of his owner’s semen and his own spit.

He takes the blindfold off and sees Johnny’s teary doe eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you rough, learn your place as a whore and a toy.”

—

Johnny straddles his owner and rubs his pussy against Lucas’ huge cock. the hybrid looked fucked out of his mind, drooling and mewling like a little bitch that he was.

“m-mast-master...p-please f-fuck me”

“beg more, bitch.”

Johnny softly grunts when he felt the hot pit form inside of his stomach and was close to releasing at any point.

“p-please master, please fuck me! please please i want your huge knot so bad...please give it to me!”

“don’t worry, you’ll get it.”

Lucas angles his cock at Johnny’s pussy hole and slaps his clit a few times before entering inside of his hybrid’s warm tunnel. Johnny keens out a small whine and wiggles his hips for his owner to get deeper.

A slap strikes his ass cheek and Johnny gasps out a cry. Lucas growls at the cute noises that his hybrid was making and finally charges inside. the owner grasps onto Johnny’s ass cheeks and picks up his hips to impel inside of Johnny’s pussy.

“o-oh god! m-master!!”

Lucas hums and continues to impel into Johnny’s pussy. Johnny clinches his walls onto his owner’s huge cock and he felt his cock breach his cervix and striking it harshly.

“m-master’s c-cock i-is sooo good, feels s-sooo gooddd!!” Johnny slurs messily and moves his hips to match the pace with his owner.

“gonna fuck you, gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to move or walk. want to fill you up with my babies, gonna get you pregnant.”

Lucas whispers harshly into Johnny’s ear and spanks his ass a few more times. Johnny lets out so much cute moans and gasps. the hybrid felt his cock throb inside of him and then realized that his owner was ready to release inside of him.

ready to get him pregnant.

Johnny cries and puts his face into Lucas’ neck. Lucas squeezes a handful of his hybrid’s ass and plunges inside of Johnny’s pussy even deeper and quicker.

Lucas finally releases his thick and warm semen inside of Johnny. he grabs a fistful of his hybrid’s blond hair and lifts his face up to kiss him. the owner kisses his hybrid, his lips clamps onto Johnny’s plump red lips.

He pulls away and pulls out of his hybrid. semen overflows out of Johnny’s pussy and there was a little dent by Johnny’s abdomen.

Lucas lifts the sleeping hybrid and gracefully puts him down onto the bed that the sheets were damped and stained with piss, semen and slick and walked towards the bathroom to clean himself and Johnny.


End file.
